The present invention is generally related to pest control and more specifically related to an apparatus for attracting and/or exterminating pests, such as flying and crawling insects.
Outdoor flying insect devices predominately incorporate means of trapping the pests or by requiring the pest to ingest a toxic food source. A disadvantage of using toxic food sources is that toxic food sources are not always readily available. Trapping means for outdoor traps typically utilize adhesive immobilizing methods. A disadvantage of using adhesive immobilizing methods for outdoor traps is that adhesive immobilizing methods can not withstand rain and sun stress. Other outdoor trapping means incorporate one way entry designs that greatly reduce catch rates by making it nearly as difficult for the pests to enter as it is for them to escape. Due to these limitations, outdoor control of flying insects around commercial buildings often rely on toxic baits, inefficient trapping methods, residual treatments to large areas, or simply do nothing outside and rely only on controlling pest after they enter a building.
Typically, a pest control technician must visit each trap to evaluate the status of the trap. Often, traps are replaced with new traps. Thus requiring the pest control technician to carry several traps or make several trips back to his/her truck to get more traps and drop off old traps. Other situations require the pest control technician to carry heavy, awkward containers of pesticides, which can be used to fill up containers in the traps.
An improved pest control apparatus is desired.
A pest control apparatus includes an attractant and a pest control agent. At least one of the attractant or the pest control agent is replenishable.